Sortir de l'ombre
by Hermystic
Summary: Quand les filles décident de sortir de l'ombre ... Femslash. [St Valentin - Collectif NoName]
1. Pansy & Ginny

A toi** Haru** qui, je le sais, aime évoquer les pairings originaux surtout quand ils proviennent d'une certaine Gazette ! ;)

Écrit dans le cadre de la Saint-Valentin du Collectif NoName.

Je ne possède rien d'autre que ce que mon imagination a produit.

* * *

Pansy et Ginny n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun et pourtant … Ce jour-là, elles s'étaient croisées sur le Chemin de Traverse après avoir appris _la_ nouvelle dans les journaux. Elles découvrirent qu'elles apparaissaient toutes les deux avec une mine défaite. La tension du temps de leur scolarité était loin et ce fut civilement, quoiqu'avec la voix brisée, qu'elles s'adressèrent la parole.

Les deux jeunes femmes furent « amusées » de découvrir qu'elles étaient là pour la même raison : leurs meilleurs amis sortaient ensemble. Alors elles laissèrent couler leurs larmes. Qu'elles soient de joie ou de tristesse, qu'importe. De toute manière, elles ne le savaient pas vraiment. Il était fort probable que cela soit un mélange des deux. Après tout, malgré leurs sentiments forts au cours de leur adolescence, elles voulaient qu'ils soient heureux.

« Bon ça te dirait d'aller dans le monde moldu ? proposa brusquement Ginny.

\- Hé bien … Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'y aller … avoua Pansy, gênée.

\- Je connais quelques endroits sympas, glissa la rouquine.

\- Pourquoi pas ! Cela me changera un peu du monde sorcier … » fit l'ancienne Serpentarde avec un sourire en coin.

Ginny prit la main de Pansy pour les faire transplaner. Elles atterrirent dans une petite ruelle moldue et sortirent de l'ombre. Malgré leur arrivée, ce ne fut pas pour autant que Pansy lâcha la main de Ginny. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle aurait pu dire que c'était parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans le monde moldu mais ce n'était pas cela, non. Elle s'agrippait à sa main pour ne pas flancher en public.

Ginny ne lui en tint pas ombrage bien au contraire, elle raffermit sa prise sur la main de sa compagne d'infortune. Elles se baladèrent ainsi main dans la main dans les rues moldues de Londres. Pansy regardait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle tout en prêtant attention aux anecdotes de Ginny sur les lieux devant lesquels elles passaient. Elles continuaient de deviser de choses et d'autres de façon légère occultant habilement la raison de leur rapprochement. La fin de la journée finit par approcher à grand pas. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à ralentir le rythme jusqu'au moment fatidique.

« J'ai envie de te revoir » lâchèrent-elles en cœur.

Détendues et soulagées par cette envie commune, elles se regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux emplis de promesses, elles se quittèrent, le cœur allégé de leur peine. Parce que la Magie ne laissait jamais rien au hasard.


	2. Parvati & Lavande

A toi **Kandai** que j'ai appris à connaitre par ailleurs !

Écrit dans le cadre de la Saint-Valentin du Collectif NoName.

Je ne possède rien d'autre que ce que mon imagination a produit.

* * *

Parvati et Lavande étaient attablées à l'ombre de la terrasse du nouveau glacier qui avait ouvert sur le Chemin de Traverse. Même si Florian Fortarôme n'était plus parmi eux, une autre enseigne avait ouvert. Le nouveau propriétaire faisait des glaces aussi bonnes que celles de son prédécesseur et le magasin ne désemplissait pas.

Heureusement, les filles étaient arrivées à la bonne heure. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de pointe de la fin de la journée alors elles en profitaient largement ! Grâce au vent caressant sa peau avec délice, Lavande savourait la douceur du temps. Elle baissa les paupières songeant à quel point cela lui faisait du bien de retrouver la vie extérieure. Elle soupira de bien-être

« A quoi penses-tu ? demanda doucement Parvati tout en dégustant sa glace.

\- D'à quel point j'ai été stupide de ne pas avoir osé sortir plus tôt, marmonna Lavande.

\- Tu as pris ton temps voilà tout, fit Parvati en raclant jusqu'au bout sa glace.

\- Je sais et je te remercie d'avoir été aussi patiente, fit Lavande en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Dire que, normalement, la patience n'est pas le fort des Gryffondor … » pouffa Parvati.

Lavande sourit devant la remarque. Il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours été une personne qui se hâtait dans son quotidien. Mais la guérison, tant physique que morale, lui avait appris bien des choses dont la patience et l'acceptation de soi. Depuis, elle osait faire un peu plus de choses à l'extérieur. Détendue, et plus sereine, Lavande acheva de manger sa glace sous le regard pétillant de joie de Parvati.


End file.
